I Don't Break That Easily
by loha
Summary: Dairine And Roshaun through a few ages. Oneshot


**I DON'T BREAK THAT EASILY**

Flashback

_He found Dairine severely injured after an encounter with a Drago beast. " Oh my aethyers, Dairine!"_

_How could she have been so heroically careless. She knew that Drago beast was going to try and kill her and he had shouted for her to get away But when had she ever listened to him? He knelt down and felt her pulse. It was still strong. He was surprised that all she had was a blow to the head and a few burns. But she had always been good at self defense without magic. Something she had tried to teach him and he was… unwilling to learn to say the least. But that didn't matter now he had to get out the first aid kit that his mother had made him take when she found out they were going alone . He took out the water and salve and cared quickly for her wounds. A few minutes later she started waking up. "Dairine!" He said showing more emotion than he had planned. _

"_What." She said groggy and annoyed. _

" _You're awake."_

" _Did you think I talked in my sleep?"_

"_No. I'm just surprised you got off as lightly as you did. A concussion and a few burns."_

_She gave him a half smile that he could have sworn was a smirk " I don't break that easily."_

_New Flashback_

_Roshaun had been flirting with Lady Poya and Lady Poya had been flirting with Roshaun. Noone in the palace was happy with. Lady Poya was beautiful and ladylike. But she wasn't very kind and awful to the staff. Every servant was constantly hoping that their king would come to his senses and realize that Lady Poya would make a terrible queen. Sure Dairine was an alien, but she had a good head on her shoulders and wasn't cruel. Though she had a sharp tongue. But unfortunately Roshaun and Dairine were just friends. _

"_Why Guranator Roshaun would you kindly escort me through the gardens?_

"_I would be honored Lady Poya."And he bowed to her. Dairine had been watching this exchange and had been thinking 'He loves her and if she makes him happy I won't interfere.'_

_A few weeks later_

_Lady Poya was in the Royal jewels trying them on when Roshaun walks in._

"_Lady Poya why are you in here. Only members of the royal family are allowed to try on the royal jewels." Roshaun's eyes would have been glittering now if he hadn't been schooled to keep his emotions in check._

"_Now sweetheart, everyone knows I'm practically apart of the Royal family anyway."_

"_Lady Poya, never assume you are apart of the royal family. That is for me to decide, and only me._

_At the Same time Miril and Nelaid are talking._

"_Nelaid maybe we should give up and make Dairine our honorary daughter."_

" _I would prefer her as a daughter in law. She is smart, clever, the people adore her, and we adore her. At the very least she should be in an important government position."_

"_She already is dear. She is one of the problem solvers. And one of the best we have ever had."_

"_Still, would you like lady Poya as a daughter in law?"_

"_We have no say in the matters of the heart. I am confident that Roshaun will learn that Dairine will make him happiest after this little phase."_

End of flashback

His mother was right he did learn

Flashback

_Roshaun had asked Dairine to come for a walk with him. And was nervous as heck. What if she says no? She won't say no. You love her, she loves you. And you both are old enough to form a union bond. So there. He fingered the velvet box in his pocket. Dairine finally came out, since they were going to dinner afterward, looking stunning in a blue dress. He bowed and said "Are you ready my lady?' He offered her his hand._

"_Why, yes I am dear sir."_

_They had just walked in to the gardens and Roshaun led her to a bench and they both sat down._

"_Dairine, there is something I've been meaning to ask you. Will you marry me?"_

_Dairine kissed him and he kissed back as they both held eachother." Does that answer your question?"_

"_Yes. I do believe it does." And kissed her._

End Flash back

Now his wife gave out another yell, breaking him of his reminiscing. "Dairine!"

" Roshaun, how about we just stick to one next time?" As she smiled.

" Congratulations my lord and Lady you have given birth to twins. May the entire planet celebrate."

"I think I can count Medic Frahn."

Frahn and everyone else in the room were not surprised by the remark. Their mistress and family member(for Kit, Nita, Miguel, Carmela, Dairine's dad, and Roshaun's family) were used to such remarks .

"A royal boy and a royal girl."

"Wonderful, now can I see my own children?"

The medic then handed the twins to the new Mom and Dad.

"They have your grey eyes."

"They have your blonde hair."

"Well if you two are done gushing, which I know by Kit and Nita you won't stop doing 'til they're two, you need to name them." Said Carmela.

"Remenac and Lirila."

"So dear, are you alright from birthing?"

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"You just gave birth to twins. I would think you would at least be sore."

"I don't break that easily." And she smiled as she kissed him.


End file.
